My Sweet
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: But she was still in pain for the great loss the world suffered today, because her mother was dead. Character death. Oneshot.


_**My Sweet**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: This is for the Letters from the Dead competition and for the December 31st prompt of the day, please enjoy!**_

Rose Weasley never thought the day would come when she buried her mother, the last surviving member of the Golden Trio. She knew in the back of her mind her mother wasn't immortal and that one day she would die yes, but she still didn't think about it, even when her mother's sight worsened or when her mother started to believe her father, Ron, was around her. It was a sad day for Rose, her kids, her mother's friends, and all of the Wizarding War.

Oh Merlin, she missed her mother's and the talks they had about books for hours and hours. Rose was supposed to be in the funeral in two hours and she was already ready. However, she had one stop to make so kissing her husband, she left for her childhood home.

Arriving at the pale pink house she was welcomed with a sea load of memories that swarmed her mind with every knickknack and piece of furniture. She slipped up stairs into her room, still as if she was living in it preserved since she left the house over a decade ago. She was only twenty-eight. She didn't understand why both of her parents had to be dead and she didn't think she would ever understand.

Rose pushed back her auburn hair and walked to her bookshelf and ran her fingers along the old leather spines, reciting the names of each of them. Finally her fingers stopped at one of them and she pulled it out. That book was her favorite childhood book and her mother would read it over and over again to her. She had yet to collect her books and had yet to read her mother's will so when she flipped open the book to the title page and saw a thin yellowing envelope in it she was shocked.

The envelope read her name and then there was one behind it with her baby brother's name. She would give his letter to him at the funeral and he would read it then and cry for the whole ceremony. But she didn't know that. Instead all she knew was her mother had written to her, after all the writing was her mother's. She tore into the envelope and was welcomed with the smell of vanilla and cinnamon perfume her mother wore since their father had bought her it for their wedding day. She still smelled like vanilla and cinnamon when she died.

Rose unfolded the letter and started to read the letter.

_Dear Rose, my sweet little girl,_

_I know that if you read this I'm dead. We both knew that I would have to die one day. I hold no regrets. I love you and your brother with his rose red hair. Rose, you remind me of myself so I know my death and your father's are impacting you so much. I wish I could comfort you again. Oh I miss you and I know you miss me. We have been through so much like when you came out and admitted you and James were seeing each other. I remember freaking out on the inside and I remember your father's yells. I remember placing my hand on his shoulder and telling you that you could love whomever you wanted and I didn't care if James was my nephew I would still kill him if he broke your heart. Your father and uncle Harry were so mad at me but they settled down. Now you have been married to James for over five years._

_I love you and I have always been there for you. I will always be there for you, you just won't be able to see me or hear me now. I'm not scared of dying love, I'm scared of leaving and you and your brother building brick walls around your hearts because you don't want to hurt anymore. You two need to be able to communicate. This is hard for both of you. _

_Sorry about the smudges on the corners of the letter, I know your curiosity will drive you insane so I will tell you why there are ink smudges. I'm crying. A logical reason but I know you would want to know anyway. I would, I would analyze this letter through and through. Now you're wondering why I am crying. Simple really, and so it comes to this with my death, the closing of an era and a beginning of a new generation, your generation has officially begun since I have now died. It is not the "Golden Trio Era" but rather the next generation, it had been for a long time but now everyone has to realize this._

_I'm crying not only because of the pain I know you are in or the pain I am in not being able to see you anymore but also because you finally get the spotlight, this generation has been robbed of it's time to shine because I was alive. Don't lie. It's true. My best friends and I have held you back from growing up because we were there to always protect you. Now you have to protect yourself and your families. You have to be our successors and live the lives we have left. Be strong, be brave, be Gryffindor, be you Rose._

_I love you so much that it hurts and so I want you to love so much that you hurt and fight so hard that you win. Experience life because it has only just begun for you. I love you. Goodbye my sweet, I will see you again._

_-With eternal love,_

_Mum_

Rose took a deep breath to try to stop the tears. Oh did they gather in her eyes. She loved her mother, she missed her, and her mum just gave her the most important advice of her life. Oh why couldn't she be here? But Rose felt a little bit lighter and she was so glad she had been given a letter from her mother. She felt like she would consult it a great deal and she felt like she could heal. This was her mother's most precious gift to her.

But she was still in pain for the great loss the world suffered today, because her mother was dead. She would heal. In time.


End file.
